deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Darth Sidious
Description Mewtwo may have defeated Darth Vader, but can he defeat the Supreme Dark Lord of The Sith? Interlude (Cue Invader) Telekinesis. The power to move stuff using only your mind. In the wrong hands this ability can be used to cause mass amounts of death and destruction. So we pit two telekinetics who did just that in the ring, one was a Pokemon and the other was Darth Vader. In the end the Pokemon emerged victorious, but can he claim victory once again against Vader's even stronger boss? Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. And Darth Sidious, the emperor of the Galactic Empire. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mewtwo With his genius intelligence and expertise in bio-engineering, the scientist Dr. Fuji had the potential to change the world with his knowledge. But first, he devoted his life to reviving his dead daughter Amber, a study that drove his wife away but caught the attention of Team Rocket leader Giovanni. Giovanni volunteered to fund his attempts on the condition that he cloned the extremely rare legendary Pokemon Mew. And with just one eyelash, the cloning process succeeded. The clone was created on February 6 on New Island and given a fitting name by Fuji: Mewtwo. Mewtwo grew up in a test tube along with Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Squirtletwo and the clone of Fuji's daughter herself, Ambertwo. Mewtwo and Ambertwo had some sort of psychic link and Ambertwo taught the clone everything he needed to know about life until she died right in front of him. Fuji feared that her death might be too traumatizing for the young clone so he gave Mewtwo a serum to suppress his emotions. This ended up making the problem even worse as Mewtwo felt lost and confused. He decided to take his rage out on humanity, starting by destroying the lab where he was created and everyone in it. He was then recaptured by Giovanni and his power was restrained by a suit of armor which caused his hatred for humans to grow even more. He escaped from Giovanni, destroyed Team Rocket's headquarters and returned to the island from where he came. Back at his home island he built a Pokemon clone factory and invited a few trainers to the island to battle their Pokemon with his own and prove that cloned Pokemon were stronger than trained ones. This culminated in a battle between Mewtwo himself and the very Pokemon he was cloned from: Mew. One trainer got caught in the battle's crossfire and turned to stone for some reason but was revived by the magical tears of both the natural and cloned Pokemon somehow. The fact that a human was willing to sacrifice himself to save Pokemon caused Mewtwo to realize that humans weren't as evil as he thought. After mindwiping everyone who saw the battle he left with Mew and his cloned Pokemon to Mount Quena in the Johto region and gave them a home. Mewtwo now lurks in Cerulean Cave, ready to battle any trainer who goes there and dares to try and catch him. ' ' Mewtwo employs its vast psychic powers in combat in the form of several moves. Confusion has a chance of confusing the target and Psychic can be used to hit the opponent with a strong psychic wave, lift them into the air or to levitate himself. With Psycho Cut he attacks with a blade of psychic energy and Future Sight creates an extremely powerful ball of energy that attacks later during the battle. Miracle Eye allows his psychic attacks to hit beings of darkness. His strongest and signature move is Psystrike, where he creates a white forcefield that rapidly expands until it makes contact and explodes. Attacking isn't the only thing he can use his mind powers for. With Barrier and Protect he can create a barrier to protect himself from attacks and Amnesia raises his defense against special attacks. Safeguard prevents him from being afflicted with a status aliment such as a poison or burn and heal himself with Recover. Aside from psychic attacks he can use undodgeable attacks such as Swift and Aura Sphere, fire a Shadow Ball that does double the damage to ghosts and other psychics and disable an opponent's move with Disable or use it before they do with Me First. Power Swap and Guard Swap switch changes in attack and defense while Psych Up straight-up copies them and Mist can prevent his stats from being lowered. ' ' Mewtwo is one of few Pokemon capable of undergoing a process known as Mega Evolution, in which a Pokemon can temporarily evolve into a stronger form. While most Pokemon require the assistance of a trainer to Mega Evolve Mewtwo has been shown to do so on their own. As Mega Mewtwo Y his power drastically increases along with a change in appearance and the ability to breath in space. Mewtwo can Mega Evolve at will by using the Mewtwonite Y, and the form wears off after the battle is finished. After absorbing the energy of the Shadow Synergy Stone he transformed into Shadow Mewtwo. This form is based around physical attacking unlike the other two and it comes with some new moves. Zen Headbutt can cause the opponent to flinch and cancel their attack, Teleport can teleport him, Reflect raises Shadow Mewtwo's defenses and Dark Nova can ignore counter attacks. He can Mega Evolve as Shadow Mewtwo into Shadow Mewtwo X, making his physical prowess even stronger than before. Even in base he's held a Hyper Beam in his hands, survived being stabbed by Deoxys, defeated the Ledgendary Birds and created a storm that was going to eradicate humanity. Mega Mewtwo Y's flown into space in seconds, telekinetically picked up a lake and survived Genesect's Blaze Kick. Shadow Mewtwo teleported into the atmosphere and destroyed the surface of the Earth with one attack. And while Mewtwo is weak to Ghost, Dark and Bug type attacks, he's still the Strongest Pokemon. Until Generation IV, anyways. Mewtwo: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals. Giovanni: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal. Mewtwo: Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny! Giovanni: Mewtwo begins destroying the lab Stop this now! Mewtwo: I wasn't born a Pokémon, I was created; and my creators have used and betrayed me! So, I stand alone! blows up the laboratory Sidious Born 82 years before the Battle of Yavin on the planet Naboo, Sheev Palpatine was the emperor of the evil Galactic Empire which ruled the entire galaxy and destroyed all who opposed them. But before that Sheev lived in the House Palpatine and collected Sith artifacts as a child. Years later he met an alien businessman named Hego Damask and found out he could use the Force when he used it to kill his abusive and arrogant father. Hego was revealed to be the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis who teached Palpatine the ways of the dark side after he pledged himself to his Sith Master as Darth Sidious. From that point on Palpatine lead a double life as an ambassador while training a student that would become the Sith assassin Darth Maul while being taught by Plagueis himself. While Plagueis searched for the way to immortality Sidious used his political power to cause a battle on Naboo that resulted in a political crisis in which Palpatine was promoted to Supreme Chancellor. At that same time Palpatine murdered Plagueis in accordance with a Sith principle and took the role of Sith master for himself. With his new political power he secretly organized the deadly Clone Wars which lasted for ten years. As billions died in the war Palpatine's support by the people skyrocketed, allowing him to amend the Galactic Constitution. After the death of Darth Tyranus Palpatine revealed his Sith identity to the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and persuaded him into joining the dark side under the promise that he could use it to save his wife. After this the Jedi Council attempted to arrest Palpatine but they were ultimately narrowly defeated with the intervention of Anakin at the last minute. Anakin pledged himself to Sidious as Darth Vader and Sheev executed Order 66, turning the clone troopers on their Jedi leaders and killing almost all of them. ' ' With no more Jedi to stop him, Sidious transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire and achieved rule over the galaxy for decades. He created an Imperial Army and a ordered the creation of superweapon known as the Death Star that could fire a superlazer powerful enough to destroy planets. Buuut when a Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star Palpatine's galaxy-wide control started to fade. Realizing that the rebellion would be a problem, Sidious lured the Alliance to a second Death Star so he could order his forces to destroy them. This resulted in a battle on the Death Star ll between Darth Vader and his Jedi son Luke Skywalker, in which Luke won. When Luke refused to give in to the dark side and kill his father however, Sidious tried to kill Luke in an outburst of rage that quickly resulted in Palpatine's end when Vader threw him down the Death Star's shaft. Sheev wasn't done just yet as he used an ancient Force technique to transfer his soul into a clone body and tried to revive his empire, even bringing Luke to the dark side while he was at it. His plot was foiled once again when his allies infected the rest of his clone bodies that he could switch into if defeated again. In a last-ditch attempt to bring his empire back he tried to posses Anakin Solo, only for a dying Jedi to drag his soul to basically Force Hell and end his reign of terror for good. In combat Darth Sidious wields a red lightsaber customary for all Sith Lords, though since he finds use of the lightsaber uncivilized he prefers to use his vast Force powers instead. His most iconic power with the Force being his Force Lightning, where he unleashes a stream of electricity created from his fingertips to dish out loads of pain. Force Barrier creates a defensive wall of energy varying in strength depending on the user and Force Stealth hides his presence from other psychics. If he ever takes damage he can heal with Force Healing and if that's not doing the trick then he can just steal life from his enemies with Force Drain. Force Maelstrom has him create a bubble that draws anything around near to him and blasted away in an explosion of Force Lightning. With Tutaminis he can dispel harmful energies such as lasers away from his body and block out precognitive powers with Shroud of Darkness. Ionize destroys electronics but is ineffective against organic targets. He can always use the Force for simpler techniques such as Mind Tricks, telekinesis, precognition and telepathy that can be used to create illusions. These abilities all pale in comparison to his strongest attack: the Force Storm. An ancient Sith-exclusive technique where Sid creates a hyperspace wormhole by focusing his rage that can be used to teleport targets across galactic distances. Or just destroy fleets of city-sized warships. He's slain 7 Jedi at once, fought with Jedi Grand Master Yoda who had 700 years of combat experience, can destroy large freighters by forcing them out of the sky and became the strongest Sith Lord of all time. This should make him stronger than Lord Vitiate, who destroyed all life on Nathema on a sub-atomic level so hard that a tranied Jedi almost died from standing on the surface of Nathema for a few seconds thousands of years after the event. Despite the above, Sheev is overconfident and his Force Storm attack is only usable in his clone bodies. With such little weaknesses however, one can see why he's still the strongest Sith Lord to ever live. Palpatine: Come, boy, see for yourself. From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion. eyes go to his lightsaber Palpatine: You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant. Luke: No. Palpatine: It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Mewtwo Palpatine Who do you think will win? Mewtwo Palpatine Death Battle Aboard the Death Star, Sidious sits on his throne in the center of the superweapon awaiting the arrival of a powerful telepath he'd sensed with the Force. Within the moon-sized construct the Genetic Pokemon battled his way past several stormtroopers as he stopped their laser blasts in mid-air air and sent them back at the troops, killing them. As reinforcements in the form of more stormtroopers and an AT-ST arrive Mewtwo uses his telekinetic power to snap the soldier's necks and dodges the AT-ST's lasers, finishing off the squad by destroying the walker with a Shadow Ball. As one could predict it obviously wasn't very long until the Pokemon reached the Emperor's room. "You...how dare you try to destroy my world with this machine! I'll destroy you for this!" Sheev Palpatine simply smiled and ascended from his chair. "Rage...I can sense much boiling rage and power within you. You remind me of one of my apprentices." Sid slowly approached the strongest Gen 1 Pokemon. "Join me, and we can rule this Galaxy unopposed! With our combined might, no one will be able to stand in our way!" "Join? I'd never join a monster like you!" Sid uttered an evil laugh. "...then you can be destroyed along with your pathetic little world!" FIGHT! Palpatine strikes first with a bolt of Force Lightning that the Pokemon blocked with his arm and dissipated, proceeding to strike back with a Shadow Ball that the Emperor easily dodges. Sheev activates his lightsaber and uses the Force to throw his throne at Mewtwo but he easily dodges too only to barely react to a lightsaber strike that he blocks by materializing a spoon and using it as a shield. As a large spoon can only last so long against a heated laser sword the spoon melts, forcing Mewtwo to replace it with a blade of psychic energy by using Psycho Cut. Their duel continues until Mewtwo gains an upper hand and overpowers the Sith Lord, knocking the lightsaber away. With Sidious now seemingly defenseless the Pokemon strikes with a Shadow Ball but it's redirected towards Mewtwo and hits its creator with super-effective damage. As the psychic Pokemon heals with Recover Sidious turns invisible with Force Stealth as Mewtwo finishes recovering and sees his opponent is gone. The clone of Mew searches for his foe in the future using his precognition but the Sith had used Shroud of Darkness, meaning Mewtwo could see nothing with his future vision. Mewtwo is surprise attacked by another blast of Force Lightning but resists it long enough to get off a Confusion attack. It does little damage but it confuses Palpatine, leaving him disoriented long enough for Mewtwo to use Future Sight. As soon as Future Sight disappears to attack later on a large bubble appear around Darth Sidious, completely encasing him and drawing everything around it in similar to how a black hole might. Mewtwo resisted its pull but it was of little use as the Force Maelstrom bubble exploded, knocking Mewtwo down and laying waste to the entire room. stops The strongest Pokemon of his generation lied down in pain, too hurt to go for Recover (it wouldn't have healed him enough anyways). Then he remembered why he was fighting today, and what he was fighting for... Sid walked closer to his downed enemy and stopped as soon as his body levitated off the land and enveloped itself in a light blue aura. Once the aura faded a seemingly different form revealed itself. Mewtwo had Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. The Mega Evolved Pokemon, now levitating, fired two consecutive Aura Spheres at the still same Sidious which hit the Dark '''Lord hard even with his protection with the Force. Seeing the damage it did Mega Mewtwo Y fires another Aura Sphere which was this time blocked Force Barrier. The emperor unleashes a burst of Force Lightning that Mewtwo stops with Psychic and redirects it towards him. The deflect works and Sidious is hit with the lightning instead. Enraged, Palpatine attacks with a simple Force Push but it does nothing and Mewtwo fires an Aura Sphere, but it was blocked by a sudden Force Barrier. Mega Mewtwo Y fires 3 more Aura Spheres at the forcefield but they fail to penetrate the shield. Just as it seems the self-proclaimed strongest Pokemon had no hope of getting past the strongest Sith's defenses, Future Sight attacks and completely shatters the field, leaving Palpatine vulnerable. Mewtwo goes for Psystrike and creates a white forcefield that expands outwards until it hits Sidious and explodes, almost knocking him down. (*grunt* how dare this thing attack me, the strongest Sith Lord? Now he'll know the true power of the wrath of the dark side!) Enraged, Sheev created and concentrated several bolts of Force Lightning and combined them into one massive ball of electricity. He telekinetically hurls the ball at Mega Mewtwo and its impact causes an explosion that nearly destroys the entire room. stops As soon as the smoke clears Mewtwo can be seen lying down unconscious. Sidious cackles and uses telekinesis to summon his lightsaber and activate it, pointing the blade at Mewtwo. "This is your end, feeble Jedi!" Palpatine propelled the laser sword at the Pokemon but its blocked by a sudden Barrier. Mewtwo's body levitates and a Shadow Synergy Stone appears in front of it. The stone's power is transferred into Mewtwo and it turns him into Shadow Mewtwo. Shadow Mewtwo uses Teleport and surprise attacks Sidious from behind with a Zen Headbutt that seriously hurts him, and grabs the Sith and slams him into the metal floor of the room. Sidious recovers nigh-instantly and pulls several scraps of sharp metal from the floor to hurl them at the Shadow Pokemon. Shadow Mewtwo smacks all 5 of them away, reflecting the last one back at the Sith attacker who slices it in half at the last moment with his red lightsaber. After 3 seconds of charging, Palpatine ejects a full power ball of Force Lightning from his fingertips and despite having given it his all Shadow Mewtwo's physically strengthened arms blocked it. Darth Sidious soon found himself surrounded by dozens of small rocks, made purely from psychic energy and ready to assault him. "You made the mistake of targeting my world...and now, it will be your end!" Just as Mewtwo is about to launch the rocks and him and finish off the powerful Sith Lord once and for all something stops him. He sees several small green orbs floating away from his body. It was his life force. Shadow Mewtwo felt himself getting weaker and weaker as Sidious' Force Drain sucked away at the very essence of his life, until he hadn't enough energy to remain in his current state and reverted back to base Mewtwo. Sheev laughed manically as he added the stolen stamina and vitality to his own. Mewtwo barely had enough juice left in him to kneel and watch in horror as space bent before him to create a devastating Force Storm, while Palpatine continued to laugh in an evil manner. "This is what happens to those who dare oppose the dark side of the Force!" The Force Storm was the last thing Mewtwo ever saw. It promptly obliterated him and took roughly an eighth of the Death Star with it. stops "*grunt*, I hope they regret joining the other side as a ghost. Because of it, his world will end shortly." K.O. Sidious returns to his throne as the Death Star prepares to fire on the world of Pokemon. Verdict '''But, my childhood Pokemon I spent months trying to catch... Both are very powerful telepaths in their own right, but when it ultimately came down to direct comparison Sidious could do everything Mewtwo can, but better. Mewtwo can wipe memories? Sidious can mind control trillions of people at once. Mewtwo can throw people with TK? Sidious can bring down country-sized spaceships. Mewtwo can create barriers to defend himself? So can Palpatine, so on and so forth. When it came to direct power only Shadow Mewtwo could match the Sith Lord's might, and even then he was outmatched in speed as Sidious is above padawans who can deflect lightspeed lasers and Obi-Wan, who can perform the Slip-Jaws Maneuver, a technique that requires moving at a significant fraction of lightspeed. The winner is Darth Sidious. Category:Cropfist Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016